Sunshine Into the Shadows
by Pink Powerpuff Blossom
Summary: Bubbles is tired of being called a baby ecspecially by Buttercup and the same events happens with Boomer.They(As in Bubbles and Boomer)then team up and become the best super villian team Townsville has ever seen.Will the other two puffs and ruffs team up and save Townsville from being destroyed by the Troublesome Blues TsB's for short.Romance/Adventure/Humor.R
1. Chapter 1

Me:GUESS WHAT I GOTS ME A NEW STORY!

Buttercup:Shut the fuck up no one cares.

Me:I watch you while you sleep. O_O

Buttercup:WHAT THE FUCK STALKER! Geez and they call me a phsyco.

Me:I was just ...NOT!

Bubbles:Guys be quiet we have to start the 's bout me in this story anyways.

Blossom:ANYWAYS...Pink Powerpuff Blossom(Love your name by the way)dosen't own me,my sisters or the Rowdyruffs or the rest of the Powerpuff charcters.

Me:On with the story.

Bubbles POV

"Bubbles come on we have to go fight Mojo and one of his robots".Blossom yells getting ready to fly off.

"And put down that stupid octopus your 15 years old for crying out loud".Buttercup says iritated.

"Ugh alright just give me a minute"I say standing up and sitting him down on the bed.

Hello i'm Bubbles Utonium I have two sisters Blossom and Buttercup we are triplets and is 15 years old. I have long blonde hair that goes to my mid back which I wear in pigtails from when I was 5 and light blue eyes with C-cup breasts(I have the smallest chest in the group) I'm wearing a blue holister shirt with a navy blue skirt that stops in the middle of my thighs and light blue flats. My sister Blossom has really long auburn hair that goes to the back of her knees and still wears her bow and heart clip from when she was 5 and has pink eyes she has E-cup breasts(The biggest in the group)she is wearing a red and black button up shirt with a black spaghetti strapped t-shirt with a black skirt that goes to her mid thighs and long black converses that stops above her knees. My other sister Buttercup has black midnight hair that goes a pass her shoulders with lime green eyes she has D-cup breasts(In between me and Blossom)she is wearing a black shirt with the word aerocrombie written in cursive in green letters and beige cargo pants with black and green samoa all of us are 5'7 and eyes change in different shades in our colors with our emotions in our respective colors like when Blossom's mad her eyes turn a blood red.

_~Back from the fight with Mojo~_

"Ugh that fight was hardcore this time I finally use at least 25% of my strenght to defeat him".Buttrcup sighs falling onto the bed.

"I know right 10 years of fighting him and he finally gets better"Blossom says shaking her head."It's a shame".

"Why can't Mojo be a good little monkey".I say picking back up octi from our bed.(AN:They still share their bed room)

"Because not everyone is all happiness and sees sunshine everywhere they go like you Bubbles".Buttercup says with sarcasm.

"Buttercup you know that wasn't nice".Blossom says her eyes turning a hot pink instead of her regular light pink eyes.

"And stop playin with that little looks worse than Squidward from Spongebob".Buttercup says rolling her eyes.

"Octi is an OCTOPUS not a SQUID first of all". I yell getting iritated my eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"Bubbles calm d-".Blossom says but gets interuppted by Buttercup.

"Aww wittle baby Bwubbles is getting mad dose she want the Pwrofesssr".Buttercup says giving a little pouty face.

"STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE BUTTERCUP".I say my eyes becoming a pale blue as my voice begins to crack.

"Cry baby cry eat your mama pie tell your mama I made you cry"Buttercup sings.

Then she grabs for Octi I tighten my grip she pulls I pull it back we pull it back and forth then we hear a _**RIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP.**_

"OCTI". I yell snacthing the other piece from eyes turning a dark blue.

"Finally she can get rid of this thing". Buttercup says with a bored expression on her face.

"BUTTERCUP YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVED HIM".Blossom yells.

~Third person pov~

_~While the other to are sleeping~_

Bubbles writes a note saying:

"I'M SICK OF YOU BITCHES TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING BABY.I'M FIFTEEN JUST LIKE YOU GUYS WE'RE TRIPLETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU WHAT THAT'S IT.I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT.I'M QUITING THE UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE THIS EX-PUFF IS GOING SOLO.

Love Or Hate,

Bubbles A.K.A

THE BABY.

She then leaves grabbing her suit cases and flying out the window leaving the place she once called home.

Me:So did you like it so far I thought of this when I was watching the episode "Bubblevicious".I thought it was cute how she got all mad.

Bubbles:Why did you make me seem so mean. T-T

Me:You'll live.R&R

All the puffs:Bye see you next time XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Ok I know it's been a long time since I updated sorry to those who read this.

Boomer:Well at least i'm in this chapter.

Me:Shut up Boomer don't ruin it for everyone! I would also like to thank 90sbaby112 for reviewing this and also Dreams 00 there was another but it was anyomus.

Bubbles:Pink Powerpuff Blossom dosen't own us or the other Powerpuff Girls Black ops.

Me:On with the story.

_At the Rowdyruffs house_

Boomers POV

"So what do you guys wanna do". My redheaded brother Brick says.

"How 'bout we do some chemistry experiments". I say.

"Boomer that has to be one of the dumbest things you've ever said". Butch says while looking at me.

"I meant blow up stuff".I say trying to quickly recover my self.

"Now that's more like 't go dumb and all soft on me".Brick says standing up.

Hello im Boomer Jojo.I am 15 years old just like my brothers we're triplets but i'm the so called 'youngest' one and they always treat me the worst.I have blonde hair that goes past my jaw,with dark blue eyes I wearing a blue and black polo shirt and black pants with blue and black nike 'older' brother Butch has black spiky hair when it's wet it's the same lenght as mine but wears a the same as me but in green with black shorts and green and black and Brick are like best buds and I'm just a third my last brother Brick has long orange-red hair that goes to his back,with Blood red eyes and wears the same as me and Butch but wears black cargos and red converses.

(AN:They're eyes don't change colors like the puffs.)

"How 'bout we beat up people and get their money fa sodas".Butch says.

"Yea dats a good idea".Brick says giving him a high five.

They beat up a random guy and steal his money then walk to a soda machine close by.

" up people for fun is really fun".Brick says opening up his soda can hitting it with Butch's.

"Yea beating up people for fun is really fun".I say before getting hit by Brick.

"What was that for". My eyes getting watery but blink so him and Butch can't see it.

''Fa being a idiot,idiot".He says fiving Butch again.

"Yea idiot".Butch laughs.

"What ya wanna do now".Brick asks.

"Lets play first Boomer".Brick says then punches me in the eye.

"GOD DAMN SO SICK OF YOU GUYS TREATIN ME LIKES I'M A PIECE OF SHIT".I yell.

They just laugh.

"SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY".I continue to yell.

"It's not funny it's hilarious".Butch starts laughing and Brick joins him.

"ALRIGHT SINCE IT'S FUNNY".I makes it rain on them then creates a lightning bolt and shoots it at them shocking them turning them black.(AN:Boomer can make rain and electricity)

"BY THE WAY I QUIT THIS TEAM YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSEELVES FOR ALL I CARE".I say flying from them leaving my blue streak behind me.

I soon land inside the park to see a familiar blonde haired girl sitting on the bench crying...

Me:Opinions will be very much apreciated.R& . (T_T)


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hello again everyone I decided I should update more frequently since i'm out of school for the next 2 weeks.

Buttercup:How many times do I have to tell one cares about your personal life for cryin out loud!

Me:Ya know.I think I should have Bubbles come back and kill Buttercup out of revenge don't you think Bubbles.

Bubbles:I wouldn't exactly kill her just in a really bad coma.

Buttercup:WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!

Bubbles:YOU KILLED OCTI! I still love you very much

Blossom:You guys have many issues.

Me:Blossom will you do the honors.

Blossom:*mutter*Theres nothing honorable about this...ANYWAYS Pink Powerpuff Blossom dosen't own anything from the Powerpuff girls T.V show.

Me:On with the.

* * *

Boomers POV

I wonder who that little blonde haired girl looks so familiar.I'm going to go see if I know her.

"Excuse me a-are you o-okay?" I ask her.

"Yea i'm f-fine". She says sniffling and raising her head from her eyes opening in shock from seeing me.

"B-Boomer w-what are y-you doing h-here." She says backing away a little.

"How do you know my name"? I ask my right eyebrow raising.

"Because*sniff* I used to battle you all the time.M-me and my sisters.I'm "?

Thats when it finally clicks in my blonde hair,blue eyes, all makes since.

"What are you doing here"? I ask.

"Well.I ran away from home." She says her lip wobbling.

"W-why what for".

"Because I was tired of being called a baby,being treated the way I was,and plus Buttercup broke my favorite ".

"You too.I thought I was the only 's one of the reasons i'm here now I know why you had all of those bags." I say being surprised.

"It just gets on my nerves how they think they can take advantage of us like that." She says her eyes turning a dark blue,near black,I nod my head at her.

"I know how you is just a do y-you want revenge on them." I say knowing she'll probably say no.

"Hm,That sounds like a good idea.I'll do just about anything right about now." Her eyes going back to their regular shade.

* * *

_**Back with The other puffs**__(Blossom and Buttercup).The day after Bubbles left._

Blossom POV

's morning already.I turn to see Buttercup,but I see a note in Bubbles said:

I'M SICK OF YOU BITCHES TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING BABY.I'M FIFTEEN JUST LIKE YOU GUYS WE'RE TRIPLETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT.I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT.I'M QUITING THE TEAM UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE THIS EX-PUFF IS GOING SOLO.

Love Or Hate,

Bubbles A.K.A

THE BABY

My eyes open wider in no Bubbles ran away.I've got to wake Buttercup.

" UP".

"Just give me five more minutes". She groans turning her.

"BUTTERCUP IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BEHIND OUT OF THIS BED YOU WILL REGRET IT"! I yell getting irratated.

"ALRIGHT I'M GETTING UP...MOM"!

"BUTTERCUP IT'S NOT THE TIME TO PLAY.B-BUBBLES IS MISSING SEE"! I hand her the note.I watch her read it quickly her eyes doing the same as mine when I first read.

" why"? Her eyes becoming a shade darker,but still light.

"I guess she was tired of us treating her like a baby."

"But sh-

_**RING RING RING RI-**_

I rush over and answer the phone.

" .We'll be there in a few minutes.K bye"."The Mayor said there were two new people robbing the bank and terroising the 's go!"

* * *

_Time Pass_

Me and Buttercup arriveon the scene in less than 2 see two people,looks like a boy and girl.

"STOP TERRORISING THOSE PEOPLE YOU TWO OVER THERE".I yell.

As they turn around me and Buttercup eyes open and get wider.

"BUBBLES AND BOOMER"!?

Me:MWHAHAHAHHA I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER.

Blossom:And I thought Bubbles and Buttercup haad issues.

Me:Just .


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hello everyone!

Buttercup:No know what.I'm not even gonna say anything.

Me:You just said something. -_-

.

Me:As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.I was gonna update yesterday but I was going Christmas shopping(Holiday shopping those who don't celebrate Christmas).And also I want to thank Ppglover13,90sbaby112,Dreams 00, 1342

Buttercup:This is what I meant.

this is kinda getting out of hand can we start the story.

Bubbles:Yea.

Me:Okay you do the disclaimer.

Powerpuff Blossom dosen't own us Blah blah blah you know the rest.

Me:*sarcasm*Great job with the story.

Blossom POV

Wow.I can't believe Bubbles is bad 's so weird like she's not the same but still her hair isn't the same sunshine blonde but a dark dirty blonde her eyes weren't the same old sky blue but a deep dark almost black blue she had this weird aura the same color as her eyes.

"So how it's been _puffs_".Boomer smirks.

"What did you do to Bubbles".I ask in shock.

"HE didn't do was YOU TWO AND THE REST OF THE TOWN"! Bubbles yell.

"But but w-why".Buttercup asks.

"Well let me tell you.I was sick of being called a baby,the cute one,the third wheel.I was never tough enough,So dimwitted". She then laughs."But look at me now ".

"I think she finally lost it". Buttercup whispers to me.

Bubbles then shoots an eyebeam towards Buttercup."I HEARD THAT"!

"I'm .Too much attitude".

" is not the time to be playing". I say glaring at her.

" .But I have one question".

"WHAT".The blues yell.

" 't get your panties in a I was gonna say is why is Boomer here with you".

He takes a deep breath and says"Because of my brothers.I used to do everything for them like go steal candy or go beat someone up but never got anything returned.I was always getting beat up,and was treated like a third wheel".

" .Can we start fighting now"! Bubbles yells.

"Sure".Buttercup smirks.

_Third person POV_

The two groups then line up in front of each in front of Blossom,giving her the meanest glare she has ever Boomer in front of glaring non stop at each delivers the first blow by kicking Blossom in her side backing her up 5000 ft away from where they then uppercuts Buttercup in the face backing her up 3000 ft.

_With Bubbles and Blossom,In Blossom's POV_

Who knew Bubbles could kick so hard.I get up to see Bubbles try to hit me again.I quickly dodge it and counter her with a punch in the then gets up crying.

"B-blossom i'm s-sorry for hurting y-you".She cries.

I run up to her to give her a hug."It's okay".

"Blossom".She sniffles.

"Yea".

"Say goodnight you good for nothing bitch"!

She then sprays me in the eyes with pepper spray then kicks me in the back of the 's when everything went black.

Me:Merry Christmas R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Okay since I am so happy right now,I decided to make a chapter!

Buttercup:It's so sad that she thinks people actually care how she's feeling and why she sad.

Me:Alright now that's she's done with her repeatative ranting I would like to thank the following reviewers for the last chapter:RedRRBbrick99,Dreams 00,Ppglover13,and 90sbaby112 also if you've haven't already read 90sbaby112 triology first book 'If it hurts this muchIt must be love.'I always go back to thinking about you' and the last one 'I don't want anyone else to have you' they are all really good stories and RedRRBbrick99's stories 'Weird Couples' and 'Rowdyruff's into the Rowdypups' they are both really good stories too.

Buttercup:No one wants your opinions.

Me:Buttercup why are you so mean!

Blossom&Bubbles:Yea!

Buttercup:Being named Buttercup for no aparent reason your attittude would be just as bad as mine.-_-

Me:Okay...On with the story(You guys know I don't own anything).

_With Boomer and Buttercup_

Buttercup POV

Gah Boomer hits not as hard as Butch though.I think I can take him.

" little Buttercup can't take a punch".He laughs.

Ugh i'm so tired of thinks he's so cool.I then frown getting red from anger.

"AAAHHH".

I then transport myself behind Boomer and make my fist glow a bright red then smash the him to fly up off the I eyebeam him in his butt as I watch him fall to the ground in pain.I then hear laughing.

" that eyebeam in the asshole did hurt a little though".He says.

" (in-fer-toe)".I say as I start to glow in my green fire.

I fly up to him and punch him repeatedly in the he begins to stand up I uppercut him making him fly over by Blossom and Bubbles.I see Blossom on the ground passed out twitching a little while Bubbles is laughing,as she sees me she gives me an evil twisted glare while smirking.I run up to Blossom to see if she's 's when I feel a hard stick hit me in the back of the my eyes close I see Boomer pull Bubbles up to kiss him on the lips,they then began to make-out session then everything went black.

Me:MWHAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Buttercup:ISSUES!

Me:R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Hello again everyone! Me make update!

Buttercup:Oh my gosh h-

Me:BUTTERCUP IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN I SWEAR!

Buttercup:Okay fine sheesh woman...girl...whatever!

Me: -_- Okay so I would like to thank the following reviewers for the last chapter:Dreams 00,Tara,90sbaby112,and Ppglover13 also Happy Birthday to Ppglover13(I want cake).Anywayz I don't own the Ppg at all.

Buttercup:*mutters* Retard.

Me:WHAT WAS THAT!

Buttercup:I said I want a credit

Me:That's what I thought you with story.

* * *

Bubbles POV

OMG I'M KISSING BOOMER WHAT SHOULD I DO! OH YEAH KISS !

So I begin to kiss eyes beginning to close,seeing fireworks(in my imagination of course)in the background sparks everywhere on my kiss for another 6 mins 'till we both run out of breath.

"U-um sorry about t-that...it was just".He blushes a deep red.

"I-it's okay.I kinda l-liked it...alot".I say blushing the same way as him.

"So...um Bubbles _will you be my girlfriend__"._He whispers so low I couldn't hear.

"What was that".

"I said will you be my girlfriend".He says as he scratches the back of his neck.

My eyes get wider as I smile."OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO".I say as I run up to hug him.

"Um what I meant to say was...sure".I blush again.

He smirks."It's okay.I've kinda liked you for a long time since when you and your sisters had kissed us".My eyes darken a little as he mentions my sisters.

"Me 't you hear me when you guys were reborn when *gulp* Blossom said 'Let's give 'em some sugar' and I was like 'OOH I WANT THE BLONDE I THINK HE'S CUTE' "! I say as me and him laugh.

When we were done he asked "So what do ya wanna do now".

"I have a place where we can stay down at 'Townsville Beach',I'll race you there"! I say.

"Okay then,if I win you let me take you out to dinner if you win you can do what ever you want with me".

"Okay in 3...2...1".I say as I get super charged my body glowing a light blue.

* * *

_In Spongebob narrator voice.~2 seconds later~_XD

"Yes I win haha girls rule while boys drool(AN:No offense boys who read this).I say.

"You cheated with your cute looks".Boomer laughs.

"Hmmm what shall I make you taking me out to dinner offer was really good,so your gonna take me to the finest resturant here in what am I gonna WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING NOW! ASAP(AN:As Soon As Possible for the retards out there).I'M FREAKING OUT HERE"!

"Bubbles relax I'll help you get your stuff I have money".

"You know I love you right".

"Yea".He says kissing me.

"So we'll go around 7:30ish".I say opening the door.

"Ye-OMG THIS HOUSE IS HUGE".He says eyes widening.

"I know the Professor gave us each one house of our own I chose a beach house".

"Your dad is only mine wasn't a monkey and a gender confused demon".

" such a retard".

"That you love very much".He smirks.

"Okay so do you want seprate rooms or one together". I ask.

"How about one together".

"Okay but no doing or trying to do 'it' okay".

"*mutters*Damn it".

"What was that".

"I said I love you".His eyes opening wider than usual.

* * *

_~ Time Pass 20mins later~_

"Well that's everything".Boomer says as I dust my hands on my shorts.

"Okay it's 3:46:27 we have exatcly 3 hours 13 minutes and 33 seconds and counting until our date.(AN:If it's not the right amount of time until 7:30 please forgive me okay if it is I will I feel super smart tell me in your review XD) I say while Boomer makes a 'WTF' face.

"What did I say".I look at him.

"How did you know that".

"A true shopper knows how long they got to shop".

"What have I gotten my self into". Boomer says as he shakes his head.

"Come on we've got no time to lose".I say as I pull him outside and we lift off.

Me:Next chapter there date! And something else you must read the next chapter to find It was so short Btw.R&R .


	7. Chapter 7

Me:New chapter peoples I love all the ones that actually took their time to review.

Buttercup:But they don't love you back.

Me:Ya know it would be really sad to see the 'toughest fighter' die by 'the joy and the laughter' you know it would devastate all those Buttercup fans out there.

Buttercup:But it's in my nature.

Me:Okay being interrupted again by Buttercup's rude comments I would like to thank the following reviewers: 90sbaby112,Ppglover13,BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel,Dreams 00,Guineapigz2002,RedRRBbrick99,and ,please,Please,PLEASE read my friend 90sbaby112's story called "Santa's lil mafia". It's really good you guys should read it! Like everything you know about Christmas is a lie(The things about Santa Clause,Reindeer,and the Elves that is.) It's located under the fairy tales section! P.S. If you love yourself you would read you don't...Read it anyway.:D On with the story!

* * *

Bubbles POV

Okay so I bought this super cute dress it a royal blue dress off the left shoulder and has the same color blue two inch belt around it hugging my figure perfectly;simple but perfect.(An:If you want to see yourself go to google type in blue dress go to the image search thing and go to the 5th picture and that should be it...hopefully). I had on some blue high heels that were pumps but open toe. I had let down my pigtails and let my hair go down wavy.(AN:Okay if you have ever seen Powerpuffs girls Z and on the last episode where they had to give up their powers in order to defeat HIM the part where they show Bubbles as an adult in an fashion show if you haven't it's 'Powerpuff girls Z episode 52 part 2' I think and she has her make-up the same way if you want to know how her hair looked and make-up). I had on a matching blue necklace and bracelet.

Boomer had dress up quite nicely he had on a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath also had on a blue tie( The same color as my dress). And had on black dress shoes to match.

We soon ride up into _Franchesco's French Resturant_ parking lot(AN:Couldn't think of anywhere else sorry (O/~/O) ).As he quickly gets out the drivers side to open my door.

"Thank you". I blush as he takes my hand and walks me to the front door.

"Your welcome". He replies as he holds the door open for me.

"Where did you learn such great manners".

"When my bros made me go steal some candy when I was 8 I had found a book on manners and being ettiquite on the ground so I decided to read it. And here we are now". He smiles.

I giggle as we walk up to the front desk to see a man in his mid 30's with dark dark brown clean cut hair and black eyes wearing the same as Boomer but with a name tag that says _**Fernando.**_

"Bonjour,I am Fernando will it be you two dining this evening" Fernando says with a heavy French accent.

"Yes just us two''.Boomer smiles.

"Okay well have a seat where ever you'd like".

We then say thank you to him and walk over to a table close by the window. Two minutes later a waiter comes.

"Hello there.I am Fran,Are you guys ready to order yet".Her accent just as heavy like Fernando's.

"Um...I'll have the _frenche de soup _please". I say.

"And I'll have the same thing".Boomer says picking up our menus and handing them to Fran.

"Okay what will you have to drink".She says writing down the order on her notepad.

"I'll have water".We both say at the same time.

"Okay I guess you want water then".She say chuckling a little.

"Yep".We say smiling

* * *

_~FINALLY!Back With Blossom And Buttercup~_

Blossom POV

"W-what happened and why are my eyes killing me right now."

I suddenly remember everything that happened making my head ache a little.I look around to see Buttercup passed out on the sidewalk and the rest of the area trashed.

"B-BUTTERCUP WAKE UP NOW".I scream into her ear.

"Gah Blossom can you quiet down i'm trying to sleep here".

"WELL GET YOUR ASS UP THEN".

"ALRIGHT...Just please stop yelling I remember Bubbles wacking me in the head now I have a major head ache".

" let's go home and tell Professor".I say trying to reson with her.

We then fly home and straight into the lab.

"PROFESSORRRRR".Me and Buttercup yelled at the same time.

"Yes girls".

"B-bubbles has turned evil...again".I say.

"Ha ha very funny now what is it girls".He says looking over at us.

" Bubbles is evil again".Buttercup stresses out to him.

"I'll have to see this for myself".He says going to his laptop pulling out his big screen.

"What are you doing".Buttercup says raising her eyebrow.

"I have a tracker on all of you girls...for safety reasons of course".He says as he types in a couple of codes and we see a blue dot on the screen.

"I also have cameras installed everywhere in Townsville...As of now I think she's inside the french resturant '_Franchesco's French Resturant_'.Alright now let's track down her DNA and have the camera set on her...and there we go".He says as Bubbles and Boomer appears on the looks like there eating soup.

"Wow she really is evil".He says.

"Your telling you can tell someone's evil by them eating soup".Buttercup questions.

"The tracker shows her evil aura see".He says pointing to the dot it having a darker blue shade than it was originally was.

"Oh".She says looking down.(AN:She just had a dumb moment :D ).

"Okay do you girls remember when you guys were younger she got hit in the head turned evil and the second time she went back to normal".

Me and Buttercup nod.

"Well".He says looking at us.

"Your telling us you want us to wack her as in our own sister in the head"? Buttercup says furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you want her not to be evil anymore you have to".He says sincerity glazing his eyes.

* * *

Me:I guess I'll stop it here guys I hope it was long enough for you just a reminder please,Please,PLEASE read 90sbaby new story called "Santa's lil mafia" you'll be doing her a huge yea R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Okay I know you guys reading this hate me so much for not updating in like a month cause I hate it when others do that.

Buttercup:They(especially me)don't wanna hear your sorry lame excuses.

Me:I know i'm sorry...So i'll try to make this chapter longer than the rest. Also I would like to thank the following reviewers:90sbaby112, Ppglover13, Dreams 00, sweetsweetsweets, BubblyBliss, JP, and 1342 . And now the story!

Blossom's POV

Wow. The Professor must be really serious about us having to hit Bubbles in the head. I just can't believe it. Who could hit sweet old Bubbles I mean she never did anything wrong all she wanted from us was to stop treating her like she was a baby and now the same goes for Boomer. All they wanted was to be treated like their age. I see why they say treat others the way you would want to be treated now. I just wish I would've done something when Buttercup and her were bickering. I feel like such a bad leader for letting this get so out of hand. Now we have to help her it's either now or never.

"Okay I'll do it, but what about the other Rowdyruff Boys shouldn't they have something to do too since Boomer is their brother"?

"Yea I was thinking the same thing". Buttercup replies.

"Well it would help her but you have to hurry". Professor says.

"Why is that"? Buttercup confusely asks.

"Because since Bubbles has been so extremly nice during most of her life her body is used to having a positive force, so now since she has been so used to her positive force her body will have a meltdown resulting into death". Professor uneaisly states tears forming in his eyes.

"H-h-how long d-do w-we have P-P-Professor". Tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"15 hours 23 minutes 43 seconds and counting". Professor replies after checking the computer.

"Okay Buttercup let's go get the boys".

"Alright let's go then". Buttercup nods.

"Girls wait here are some watches that tell how long you have left they have an alarm signaling the last hour, ten minutes, and one minute left". He says handing us a watch in our respective colors and two other ones for Brick and Butch also in their colors.

"Oh yeah another thing if you don't get her nice again the explosion will be so big that it could wipe out the entire U.S.A the entire country lies in you girls maybe boys hands goodluck to you all".

Buttercup in me both nod at the Professor going up the stairs of the lab and flying out the front door.

Buttercup's POV

"Can you believe it...The entire United States is at risk because one person had a change of heart". I say.

"Well we are made of an unknown chemical". Blossom answers.

"But still I mean who knew this would be one of the consequences of someone being so nice to just evil".

"I would've never guessed it myself but come on we have 14 hours left let's go to Fuzzy's old cabin to see if they're there". Blossom says.

In Spongebob Narrator Voice :D ~15 minutes later~

We finally get there and Blossom knocks on the screen door.

"HELLO IS ANYONE HOME...HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO"! Blossom shouts.

"MAN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU MOTHER FUCKING PUSSIES. Damn mother fuckers". I say as I bang on their door loudly.

~ 5 Seconds later~

"AW FUCK THIS WE'RE WASTING TIME"! I say kicking down the screen door.

"Why would you do that". Blossom says while having a WTF face.

"They were taking to long". I mutter looking off.

"What's all the ra- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE DOOR AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE"! Brick yells.

"Well to answer your first question Buttercup was yelling, the answer to your next question Buttercup kicked down the door in fustration from you guys taking too long (that's what she says) and your last question we need you and your brother to help us". Blossom says in one breath while smiling.

"So you had to kick down the door to do so"He says going to the closet getting another door just like the now broken one on the floor.

"You guys keep extra doors"? I ask.

"Yea we do this stuff all the time".

"Okay since we're off that can we please get back on the topic at hand". Blossom interrupts.

"Alright what's the problem then". Brick sighs.

"Okay, first Bubbles got mad at us then ran away leaving a note saying and I quote " I'M SICK OF YOU GUYS TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING BABY. I'M FIFTEEN JUST LIKE YOU GUYS WE'RE TRIPLETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT. I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT. I'M QUITING THE TEAM UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, THIS EX-PUFF IS GOING SOLO.

Love Or Hate,

Bubbles A.K.A

THE BABY

"Okay what does that have to do with me" ? Bricks asks.

"Well one she's with your broth-

"She's with Butch"! Says Brick in a surprised tone.

"No we all know Buttercup likes him". Blossom whispers.

"True". He nods.

"Uh. HELLO, STANDING RIGHT AND CAN HEAR YOU" ! I shout.

"ANYWAYS, she and BOOMER  go out with each other and now she is evil". Blossom says looking down.

"Why"? Brick says.

"It's the way I treated her, I always treated her like a baby no matter what, we always fight, and this time was her last straw especially since I broke her toy Octi". I explain looking down.

"So...What's wrong with that" ? Brick says.

"Well if she is still evil in the next 14 hours 42 minutes and 12 seconds and counting on she will explode causing the whole U.S.A to ash". Blossom explains looking at her watch.

"Alright what do we have to do then". Brick questions.

"Whack her in the head with something hard enough to get her nice again". I say.

"Okay...BUTCH GET YOUR ASS UP NOW"! Brick yells while walking to the back me and Bloss follow.

"Aww I need my sleep don't you wonder why i'm so sexy". Butch says winking at me.

"Come on we don't have all day now we need a plan that leader girl is gonna come up with ain't that right Bloss". I smile.

"Okay here's the plan".


	9. Chapter 9

Me: OK you can just kill me now if you want 2 months since an update a true shame...

Buttercup: Yea I haven't got to make fun of you either.

Me: Anyways I would like to thank the following reviewers (10 reviews!) Ppglover13, QueenBee2000, 90'sbaby112, JackieLimeXD, Dreams 00, ROC95, teresa, GuineaPigz2002, Guest, and KiyagiGotokuji ! Love you guys!

Blossom: You already know that she dosen't own us so there you go!

Me: To the story!

Blossom POV

"Ok here's the plan". I say.

"It's very simple Brick and Butch you find a way to distract Boomer while me and Buttercup try to get her and be able to hit her in her head alright know we have 14 hours 13 minutes and 7 seconds and counting according to Professor's watch".

Brick and Butch both nod before flying off in search of there brother.

Boomer's POV

"So how's the food is it good or what". I ask.

"This is one of the best dishes i've ever had before where did you find out about this resturant"? Bubbles question after sipping her soup again.

"Well I came here one time after me and my bros robbed the bank and I ate here and got a discount on everything and it was really delicious too so I thought about it when I asked you out on that date" I smile at her.

"It's a good thing you robbed that place because I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this meal". She grins back giggling at me.

"Yea I know you don't have to tell me".

"Here is your check sir and madame". Fran tells us.

"Thank you very much Fran you did a great job here's your tip". I say as I pull out 30 dollars and hand it to her after putting the rest of the money into the check book.

"You are very welcome". She nods and then walks away taking the check book with her.

" Alright you ready to go babe". I smile holding my hand out to help her out of her seat.

"Oh your such a gentleman Boomer". Bubbles jokes.

As we walk out the building we see Brick and Butch flying towards us.

Bubbles POV

"What are you two bozo's doing here"? I ask rolling my eyes at both of them.

"Well we just wanted some quality bro time so come on please we're really sorry about what we did we're sorry for pushing you around making you feel that you're not apart of the group...so do you accept our apology"? Brick says giving us puppy dog eyes.

"Sure lets go". He says beginning to float like his brothers.

"I'll meet you back at our place ok". I yell before he takes off.

"Ok".

Blossom POV

"OK then according to the tracker on Bubbles she looks like she just left Franchesco's French Resturant and now she's on the move...and she seems to be heading back to the beach alone". I tell Buttercup.

"That means the boys must've caught up with Boomer and took him with them". She replies.

"Lets go catch up with her then it shouldn't take that long oh yea and do you have that life sized bag"? I question her.

" Yeap inside my pocket". She nods before we take off in search of Bubbles.

~5 minutes later~

"Blossom I see her".Buttercup whispers and points in her direction.

"Okay go get her then meet me at Townsville Beach".

Me: And scene short I know but it's really late right now i'm tired too so GOODNIGHT FANFICTION READERS READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO... And also this story is ending soon don't get upset I hate when other writers type that at the end of one of their chapter but I thought you guys would want to know so it wouldn't be a surprise to you guys and you to be mad at me but I don't know how many chapters left so maybe four at the most I don't know and I'll update probably every weekend now because I go to track practice every day from 4-6 then I have to come home eat take a shower which is like an hour (Remember im a girl) then by that time it's time for me to go to bed and school is from 9:00 A.m to 4:00 P.m so im very busy except on week ends meaning not enough time to update my stories GOODNIGHT THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET THIS LONG BTW!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Yo back again this weekend! Said I'll try to update on weekends...

Buttercup: So how was your day :D

Me: I was good I-

Buttercup: IDGAF!

Me: BUTTERCUP LANGUAGE!

Buttercup: I just said that I Don't Give Away Food I didn't know that was cursing?!

Me: Never mind so where's my pink eyed buddy...? I want you to do reviews!

Blossom: I'm here! She would like to thank the following for reviewing thus far : QueenBee2000 , ROC95 , JackieLimeXD , And Dreams 00.

Me: Not many but I'll continue! On with story!

Buttercup's POV

"I've got you right where I want you heheheh". I say low enough so she won't hear while smirking. I slowly take out the bag I'm supposed to keep her in. I slowly creep up behind her ... almost there-

"So whatcha doin Buttercup"? Bubbles turns around scaring the shit outta me.

"Damnit how did you know"?

"I heard you behind me you weren't that quiet ya know".

"You know what i'm so sick of you and your attitude you little brat".

"So you wanna fight about it I don't care i'm so ready to kick your ass". She says walking up in my face.

"Let's go then you little bitch whore". I say as I kick her in the stomach. She then gets up and does a round house kick to my face then I fall down then she bends down to say something in my ear.

"You are a really sorry excuse to call yourself the 'toughest puff'". She whispers. That really got me going I sat up punched her in the face repeatedly till I saw blood then I got up and choked her to a brick wall (I have no idea how that got there) until she passed out but right before she did I said "Who's the toughest puff now you little bitch...that's what I thought". I saw as I let her slowly drop to the ground. I soon stuff her into the bag flying off to Townsville Beach.

Blossom's POV

Beep beep I hear my watch ring.

"Bloss I got Bubbles I'm heading back to Townsville Beach she's tougher than she looks". Butttercup says.

" Alright Let me tell Brick and Butch". I tell her before ending the call. I then ring Brick.

"Brick did you get Boomer". I whisper to him.

"Yea we got him do you guys get Bubbles yet"? He asks back in a low voice.

"Yeap Buttercup got her she's heading to Townsville Beach to the beach house". I tell him.

"So you do want us to go there to do it"?

"Yea come now we only have about 9 hours left so hurry".

"We're on our way".

Brick's POV

" Yo guys we headed back to Townsville Beach". I say.

"Why"? They both ask.

"Cause there's this awesome party there and it needs a little Rowdyruff touch. Heheheh".

"Now that's what I'm talking about". Butch yells.

"Butch come here for a sec.". I say.

"What you want bro".

"Okay there isn't really a party Blossom says Buttercup got Bubbles and they're heading back to the Beach House there".

"So no party"? He asks pouting.

"Maybe afterwards but not now".

"Awww you son of a bitch got me all hyped up over a party".

"Yea so you can bang with Buttercup". I smirk

"...Shut up. Your the same with Blossom". He blushes.

"So atleast I can admit , and you can but still pretend like there is one". I say.

"Ugh..Let's go dick faces we've got somewhere to go". Boomer yells before floating above us.

"Alright let's go Butch".

Boomer's POV

Yea Bubbles should be ther I didn't know she would throw a party hm we could probably get drunk and do a lil something something... Man Butch is rubbing off on me I can do something like that to Bubbles she's to sweet...Not counting now cause she's a total badass and-

"Boomer stop standing there and smiling like that come on your creeping the shit outta me like that". Brick says before flying off and Butch right after him. And me following.

Butch's POV

"Can't wait to get my boogie on baby. Shake your booty shake ya booty baby". I sing while dancing as I fly.

"Butch I've always wanted to say...that you're a fucking retard i'm sorry". Brick smirk.

"I know you don't have to tell me". I smirk back.

"I'm sorry but you guys are fucking idiots".Boomer laughs with us making me and Brick laugh with him.

"Guys we're almost there". Brick laughs.

Blossom's POV

Almost there I can't wait to have ol Bubbles back I miss her so much. I wonder if she knows I sewed up Octi?

Me: And scene updated again yay! Me want reviews I hope this is long enough for you guys :D.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Let's cut to the chase i'm back yay! And I would like to thank the following: MY FF BUDDY QueenBee2000 , Dreams 00 , CassGoto , and me old bud Guineapigz2002. On with the story!

Buttercup's POV

I'm at home wonder if Bloss and the boys are here yet? Eh oh well.

*Opens door*

"SURPRISE!". Blossom and the boys yell.

"What the fuck is going on?". I yell.

"A party durrrh...Ah..Stupid bitches these days (AN:I love Buttercup btw!)". Butch says with half lidded eyes.

"Shut it dipshit I ain't got time fa you right now".

"Buttercup let me talk to you really quickly please it only take a second". Blossom says motioning me to come over by her.

"Alright". I say dropping the bag that Bubbles was in on the ground and her head falls out.

"Okay look..We're throwing a fake party so we can get Boomer and Bubbles to fall into the plan so we can hit her". Blossom whispers to me.

"Okay so just party?".

"Yea but-

*Beep* *Beep*

"Hold on it's the Professor". Blosom say answering her watch.

"Hello Blossom I have important news now".

"What is it Professor"? Me and Bloss asks at the same time.

"I've just discovered that now since you have just 5 hours left only Boomer can restore Bubbles back to her good self".

"Why is that"? Blossom asks.

"Now that she's been like that for more than 24 hours she must have her counterpart break her from the evil trance".

"But you know Boomer wouldn't do something like that". I say.

"Escpecially now that they actually like eachother". Blossom syas agreeing with me.

"Well you can tell him your plan he'll should want to help it can mess up his future too". Professor reasons.

"Alright then well tell him bye Professor". Blossom sighs.

Blossom's POV

We both walk back over to Brick and the others.

"Well that took forever what were you guys doing"?

"We spoke with the Professor by the way where's Boomer"? I ask.

"Taking a shit he said he gotta get it all out 'fore he get wasted".Butch says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay TMI". Buttercup says.

"Since he's doing that we'll tell you the new plan...Profeesor rung me on my watch and said that we can't hit Bubbles anymore only Boomer can now because it's been more than 24 hours and there's alot more damage now". Blossom explains.

"What do I have to do now"? Boomer asks after spraying the bathroom.

"We wanted you to-

"Ahhhh ugh it feels like I've been choked to death and I hit my head on a brick wall". Bubbles says waking up from unconciousness franticly looking around checking her surrounding and gagging after seeing her sisters inside the room.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THOSE PUKE PUFF GIRLS INSIDE MY FUCKING HOUSE"! Bubbles yells towards the Ruffs.

"We were throwing you guys a party and-

"Shut it Boomer i'm tired of your god damn shit"! Bubbles yells again.

"You know what your attitude really stinks you blonde headed bimbo..He was just trying to tell you what the fuck was going on and you just yell at him"! Buttercup says yelling and walking up in Bubbles face.

*Smack*

The sound of Bubbles slapping Buttercup. Oh shit Bubbles done it now...

Buttercup's POV

Did that bitch that is supposedly my sister. She's so Gonna GET IT!

Soon I start breathing heavily and begin to see red everywhere and the urge to kill Bubbles no matter what it takes. I feel my eye color turn into a pure red. (AN:Remember in the first few chapters I said their eyes change colors).

"AHHHHHH YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL KILL YOU"! I yell running towards her...Then I see a flash of both pink and red and im just inches from her face and i'm splashed with water in my face instantly cooling me down and all the red is gone away. My eyes back to green.

"Why did you stop her"? Butch says after putting some popcorn into the microwave.

"Thanks guys". I say as they let go of me.

"So what Blossom are you scared of me now or that I'll beat the living shit outta both of you"? Bubbles says before punching Blossom in the stomach.

Blossom's POV

"AHHHHH YOU BITCH YOU WANNA GO LET'S GO THEN"! I say before kicking Bubbes in her stomach then repeatedly punching her till I see Brick and Butch take me off of her and she was bleeding from the mouth...That's what the little bitch deserves.

(AN:BTW I LOVE BUBBLES DON'T GET MR WRONG BLUES LOVERS!)

"Wtf Blossom"?! Boomer yells.

"I know but that really hurt I lost control I was so mad". I say shrugging.

"Bloss I'll tell Boomer the plan...Come with me to the bedroom Boomer". Brick says motioning Boomer to go up the stairs so Bubbles won't hear them.

~Upstairs~

Brick's POV

"Okay look i'm gonna make this simple , Okay you know how Bubbles is evil or bad now right"? I say.

"Right".

"Okay the original plan was for one of us meaning the puffs or ruffs not including you or Bubbles thus making it left to Me , Blossom , Buttercup or Butch to hit her in the head hard enough to make her to her good ole sweet self again , but now that she's been like that for more than 24 hours you have to do it s-

"Hold up you want me to hit my own girlfriend in th-

"She's your girlfriend B-

"Not the point right now but you want me to hit my own GF in the head"? Boomer says looking at me with a weird face.

"When you put it like that it dosen't sound that good dose it"? I say smirking

"Uh no it dosen't sound good". Boomer says as he shakes his head.

"But look you saw and hear yourself how she acts in her evil mode she cursed you out too". I say.

"She looks hot when she's mad though". He says pouting.

"Well me myself personally wouldn't think it'd be hot if she tried to kill you...Her temper can get out of control and destroy anything in her path so you gotta be up on your toes dude". I say shrugging.

"Ugh alright I'll do it".

Me:And that's the end of this chapter 11 in: Sunshine Into the Shadows goodnight everyone!


End file.
